1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of forming a patterned layer and a method for manufacturing an electrochromic device.
2. Description of Related Art
The electrochromic technology possesses several advantages such as low power consumption, high contrast, memorized effect and excellent resistance to infrared ray; therefore, many researches have been devoted to the electrochromic technology. The electrochromic technology usually utilizes coloring material as a medium of exhibiting color. The coloring material has reversible oxidation and reduction states, and it appears different colors in oxidation and reduction states. Generally speaking, by providing voltage or electric current, the coloring material may experience an electrochemical reaction, in which the coloring material is transformed from the oxidation state to the reduction state or vice versa so as to change its color. The electrochromic technology can be applied to devices such as display devices, e-books and electronic signs. However, the conventional electrochromic devices suffer poor reliability, and therefore it is an aim to improve the reliability of the electrochromic devices. Besides, in the prior art, patterned layers in electrochromic devices are usually fabricated by photolithography techniques. The traditional photolithographic techniques have expensive manufacturing costs, and further inevitably produce chemical waste such as stripped photoresist, developing solution, etchant solution, and therefore is unfavorable to the environment protection.